Wishing Tree Tradition
by pinayflava90
Summary: Given the chance to repeat the year after their devastating 7th year, it's as if everyone is moving on except for him. Now that stupid mudblood is bringing her stupid muggle tradition to the school? Whatever. He doesn't do these so-called wishes.. Not really.


**Disclaimer: noo i dont own harry potter and co.**

**This is a one-shot story only.  
**

* * *

.

.

"This is rubbish." Draco complained quietly, glaring at the new Headmistress with disgust as she lifted an ornament carefully one by one, placing them on that giant green tree that big fat oaf had carried around.

"You know it's just one of the projects McGonagall is having us do." Blaise reminded him, helping himself with another round of toast. "It's not too bad. It's our chance to work on that whole inter-house unity thing."

Draco scoffed, "Stupid." His scowl grew into an annoyed glare as he watched that infamous mudblood walking towards McGonagall. Probably wants to lend a hand and get more extra credit than she already needs. "Well look who it is."

Blaise lifted his head up to see Granger taking over the ornament placements and shrugged, "What about her? Potter and Weasley didn't want to continue their seventh year. No doubt Granger would come back."

Hmm...

Draco forgot all about that... So, the mudblood is all alone now, is she? Sure she may have Longbottom and that Weaselette for company, but they're not much as Potter and the Weasel..

And what the hell, he would love to do some damage on that uptight Gryffindor.

"Stop it, Draco."

"Stop what?"

"I know that look."

"Why are you staring at me? I know I'm handsome but-"

"No."

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his friend, "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Blaise glared at him, his annoyance starting to increase. "Seriously, Draco. I know what you're planning and it's stupid. Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to you."

"She's here. Her presence is bothering me." Draco tsked, "Might as well have fun if I'm going to suffer, no?"

Blaise stared at his friend for a while, trying to decipher if he was being serious or not. When he realize Draco was not joking, he shook his head. He went back to his breakfast, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, "Leave her alone. Let her enjoy the Christmas joy, will you?"

Draco threw him a look that told Blaise how unlikely that would be. Even before the war ended, before the Dark Lord rose, Blaise was more neutral than his other close friends. He didn't have to agree with everything about the rules of pureblood supremacy but at least he knew how to be civil with everyone. Obviously his decision in the past helped him in the present, because the others from different houses were accepting of him coming back more than Draco.

Draco made a disgusted sound and turned back to look at Granger. He knew the war is over and all but come on...

One little torture isn't so bad right?

.

* * *

.

"And just what are you doing, Mudblood?"

Hermione gasped in surprise, whirling around to see that annoying Slytherin she least wanted to see. "Malfoy. What are you doing?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I believe I asked _you_ that question first."

She glared at him before returning back to decorating the Christmas tree, "I'm helping McGonagall with this task, so if you don't mind... Leave."

Draco scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning towards the edge of a nearby hall table. This Mudblood has no right to tell _him_ what to do. Who the hell does she think she is? "No. I don't even know why you're trying to fix that blasted tree anyway. It's just a bloody tree."

Hermione, her wand still raised to levitate one of the ornaments, turned around to shoot him a look. "You're a bloody moron. Go away."

Draco bristled. He pushed himself off the edge of the table and strode towards her. "Don't tell me what to do, Granger."

"Then stop bothering me, or else I'm going to tell the Professors."

He let out a cruel laugh, causing Hermione to flinch from the sudden sound. "Pathetic. Now that Potter and Weasley isn't here, you'll turn to the Professors? Aw, so sad, the poor Mudblood is alone."

He knew he hit a soft spot when he noticed the way she suddenly stiffened. His hunch confirmed, she gently placed one of the ornaments on the branch and slowly turned around to face him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She snapped quietly, her grip tightening around her wand. "I may not have Harry and Ron with me, but at least they're my real friends. You don't have _any_ friends besides those robotic dolts you call 'Slytherins'."

Draco opened his mouth to retort back but was interrupted from the sudden noise of multiple students standing up, their chairs scratching the surface of the floor as everyone pushed them out of the way. They both looked around and noticed everyone leaving the great hall, signaling the winter feast is over.

Hermione sighed, turning back to the task. "Go back, Malfoy. Let me finish this in peace, please."

The hell? Did she actually say _please_? And to _him_, no less?

Smirking, Draco crossed his arms again and shrugged, "Nah, I'll just stay here and keep an eye on you. Making sure you're not stealing from any house elves."

Hermione made an insulted sound, throwing him a disgusted look. "Well then. I know it's stupid of me to ask but if you're going to stay, want to help out? It's really important I get this done before Christmas."

Draco snatched a floating ornament and examined it. "And why is that?"

She made an impatient sound, grabbed the ornament from his hand and glared. "Each ornament contains a wish from each student who puts their name on the Holiday Wish List."

''What Holiday Wish List?" Draco asked, reaching out to pick up another random ornament. Hermione quickly batted his hands away, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Don't. Each wish is confidential, so back off." She placed the ornament back down before continuing, "Anyway, to spread a little Christmas cheer, I thought of the idea of a Holiday Wish List! It's a Muggle tradition where they write a list of things they want for Christmas. Except, think of this one as a Christmas Wishing Tree, or something."

She nodded towards another box filled with random colored and design ornaments.

"Each ornaments came from a different student. For every student who participates, McGonagall said they can only have one simple wish and have it inside their own ornament. Once we put them up, the Christmas tree grants it. Once fulfilled, the ornament will disappear and go back to its rightful owner."

Draco stared at the ornaments for a few seconds and let out a long bored sigh. "That is the most stupidest idea you and that woman made, Granger."

Hermione wanted to smack him. Her anger was already increasing, and yet here he was trying to rile her up even more. Giving him one last dirty look, she turned back to her task. "Then leave, ferret.''

Glaring at her back, he wanted to hex her for dismissing him like that. When he realize she wasn't going to turn around anytime soon, he turned his glare at the boxes, thinking how crazy people are for believing in such stupid things.

Then again...

.

* * *

.

"Hey, train's about to leave, why aren't you packed?" Ginny asked, her breaths coming out unevenly from running. She leaned against the door frame for a little resting and eyed the empty suitcases and her friend laying down on the bed, reading.

What the hell...?

"Aren't you coming?"

Hermione looked up from the book and gave her a small smile, shaking her head. "No, I changed my mind. McGonagall asked me if I can lend a hand during the holidays, and I said yes."

Ginny's jaw dropped, her excitement suddenly deflating from this sudden change of plan. "What! But we made plans! You're coming over!"

Hermione smiled sheepishly, "I know, I know! I've already owled your brother and Harry, so I'm sure they'll understand. Besides, McGonagall could use the bit of help, don't you think?"

Ginny could feel another excuse sprouting from her lips, but held it back in. Knowing Hermione, the girl would jump at the opportune moment to help the new Headmistress. Sighing, she trudged towards her friend and threw her arms around her neck.

"We miss you, you know." Ginny mumbled, sighing as she disentangled herself from Hermione.

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "You see me everyday, Gin."

The redhead made a _tsk_ sound and waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "That's not the same. I see you, but we barely have time to spend time together. You're either in the library doing who knows what, or I'm getting ready for my studies."

Hermione frowned, "Well, when you come back, I promise to tutor you or something."

Ginny made a face and grinned, "Alright." With that, she got up and turned around to exit the room. Reaching the door, she paused abruptly. A beat passed before she turned her head to look at her, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione asked, picking up the forgotten book from the ground.

Ginny hesitated for a second before sighing, "You're going to be okay here alone?"

Hermione immediately smiled, "Of course. Have a good Christmas, Gin. Tell your mother I said hi and watch over Harry and Ron for me."

Ginny nodded before turning back around and left. Once she was sure the younger girl was gone, Hermione dropped her smile and sighed with relief.

Finally.

.

* * *

.

Draco watched as the last student board the train, his frown deepening. Great, now what is he supposed to do for the next few weeks? Blaise has gone home, Goyle never wants to come back, and Theo has also left him behind. Groaning, he moved away from the window and turned around to leave.

When he reached a hallway, he accidentally bumped into a Hufflepuff he recognized in in a few of his classes.

"Oh, pardon." The Hufflepuff mumbled, his gaze was down. When he lifted his head up to continue his apology, the words died from his mouth. Instead, his expression darked. "Malfoy. On second thought, watch it, will you? Don't want Voldemort sympathizer germs on me."

Draco blinked, momentarily confused. When he was about to voice his irritation, the boy walked away. Glaring at the retreating figure, he turned around to continue his walk. What the hell was that all about?

"You okay?"

Cursing in surprise, Draco jerked to the side to see Hermione just coming out of a classroom. She tilt her head to the side, watching him carefully.

Ugh, just the sight of her is increasing his irritation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snarled, throwing her a look.

She raised an eyebrow, lifting her chin up in that way of hers Draco found extremely annoying. "Same thing as you, I'm guessing. I'm staying here during Winter break."

Draco made a disgusted sound, "Great. Bloody great."

"Why aren't you going home?"

"Why aren't _you_ going home?"

Hermione looked annoyed, but answered him anyway. "Mother and father wants to stay in Australia for the holiday. I'm staying here to help McGonagall out still. She could use a helping hand."

Stupid.

Her and her stupid Gryffindor Righteousness. Ugh, it's so sickening, Draco would love to vomit.

"Now why are you here?" Hermione asked again, walking beside him.

He glared at her, keeping a distant away from her. "Piss off, Granger. Why won't you bother your other friends? What, did they get bored of you, as well?"

This time, she didn't rise from the bait. "No. Originally I was supposed to come with them, but I chose to stay at the last minute."

Why the hell is he listening to this? "No one cares, Mudblood. Go help the old bat, I've got better things to do then spend my first day of the holiday break with a creature like you."

Without waiting for a response, he continued to walk away.

.

* * *

.

Four more days til Christmas! Hermione could hardly wait. She already bought a few gifts for her friends and sugar-free treats for her parents, but she still needs a few more Christmas gifts to purchase. Rushing towards the window, she threw the window sill open and breathed in that cool winter breeze.

_Mmm_, the cold wind is picking up some of the Christmas trees natural mint smell... Merlin, Hermione loves winter! Snow, hot chocolate, and peppermint! Grinning, she threw her warm clothes, grabbed her bag and wand before rushing out to continue her day.

Okay, so she got something for Ron and Harry... What would Ginny like? Since she's trying to be the next Quidditch captain, maybe- _Oof!_

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, will you?"

Hermione groaned, lifting her head from the ground to stare at the angry expression of Draco.

Dang.

"Well?"

She blinked, slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of her head to ease the pain. "Well what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for running into me?" Draco snapped, crossing his arms.

Hermione scoffed, standing up and picking her bag from the ground. She dusted herself off and glared back. "Excuse me, you were the one running into me. But whatever makes you happy, I guess. Sorry." She made a dramatic distasteful expression after apologizing and cleared her throat, "Anyway, where were you heading?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "That's none of your business, Granger. Better run off now, wouldn't want to be seen talking to the big bad Slytherin."

Hermione stared at him.

He scowled, and decided to stare back but already it's starting to become awkward and uneasy. What doe she want now?

"Want to come?"

Wait, what?

"What?" Draco snapped rudely, maybe he heard her wrong.

"Well it's not like you have anything better to do." Hermione sniffed, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. "Aren't you going to get gifts for your friends?"

"No." Draco said, a smirk playing on his face. "I don't buy them, I receive them."

Hermione shook her head, turning around to continue exiting the castle. "Ridiculous."

To his own annoyance, he found himself trailing after her_._

_Three hours later.  
_

"You're daft." Draco scoffed, ripping a piece of bread to stuff it in his mouth.

Hermione swallowed her butterbeer and dropped the cup down, heavily. The liquid splashed to the table, but she paid no mind as her attention was towards the annoying Slytherin. "Excuse me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking. ''What? You think the Weaselette is going to be a _professional_ Quidditch player sometime in the future? Please."

"Excuse me, but Ginny is a very good athlete and-"

"Do you know the odds of a woman making it into a Quidditch team?"

"Probably the same as a sleazy former Death Eater such as yourself getting a decent job here in the Wizarding World!"

Stare.

Silence.

Oh _shit_...

"Malfoy.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Forget it." Draco muttered, staring down at his meal.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. She doesn't know what to say to make it all better, because it's true... Even as they stay here to eat, there are loads of people throwing him disgusted looks. Even though she's here with him.

It's hard for the world to forgive a man after all the darkness he unveiled. Especially in a school filled with innocent souls.

"Draco-"

He immediately got up, startling her, and throwing his napkin on the table. He kept his gaze straight, ignoring the cautious whispers and Hermione's apologetic pleas.

"Draco! Malfoy, wait!"

Hermione, who had ran after him, made to grab his arm. However, she failed to notice the slippery ice on the floor, causing her foot to slip when she made contact. Before she knew it, a strong sharp sting radiated from her lower back to her elbows, making her yelp in surprise and pain.

Draco whirled around at the sound and saw Hermione on the ground. She's clutching one of her arms in an odd manner, and her ankle is twisted in an unnatural way.

Damn.. what should he do?

His first instinct was to turn around and walk away, but what would the people around them think? 'Oh that Malfoy boy didn't help her because she's a Muggle-born,' or probably 'Poor Hermione Granger, getting bullied by that spineless Draco Malfoy'.

Screw that.

Growling in annoyance, he rushed to Hermione's side. To his horror, tears was springing from her eyes, and she was staring at him, shaking her head. What, did she think he was going to hurt her? Stupid girl..

"Here, I'll help you up." He muttered, placing one had on her back. He made to lift her up, but she let out a painful scream.

"D-Don't!" Hermione sniffled, shaking her head furiously. "Don't, please. I- I think my arm and ankle is broken."

Draco cursed, "How'd you managed to do that, you idiot!"

"You okay here, deary?"

Hermione and Draco turned around to see a concerned witch, watching them. She was giving Draco suspicious looks, causing his temper to rise.

"We're fine, thanks." He snapped, "We certainly don't need your help."

Ignoring the witch's insulted look, Draco turned back to Hermione. The pained expression on her face caused Draco to hesitate. Clearly she doesn't want to move.

"I forgot my wand at my dorm." Hermione confessed, looking pathetic.

"You're an idiot." Draco snapped, what is he supposed to do now?

"Know any basic healing spells?" She asked, holding back her cries.

"If you can't think of one, then how can I? Do I look like a bloody healer?" Draco scoffed, taking her bag and hitching it to his shoulder. He continued to ignore the passerby's concerned comments and questions, and placed a hand underneath her knees, and one on her upper back.

Hermione broke, "Ouch, that hurts! Stop! Get some help!"

Draco groaned, staring at her in disbelief. She stared back, pleading. It's obvious people wants to help, but he can do this! Why won't she let him?

"Do you trust me?" He asked, gently.

Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes. She continued to stare at him for a few seconds before nodding.

"I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Draco said, still talking in a way to calm her down. He brushed the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs and gently moved the hairs blocking her face, to the side."This is going to hurt, but if we stay here for too long, the pain will worsen, understand? I'll try my best to get you back as fast as possible."

Woah.. is this really Draco Malfoy or...?

"Okay." Hermione said, knowing he's right.

Draco smirked, "Finally."

Slowly, he lifted her up. Pausing when he noticed her wincing, he asked if she was okay. When she gave him a nod, he trudged towards the castle and to the hospital wing.

When they disappeared, the crowd that was watching burst into another frenzy and gossip about how Draco Malfoy just saved Hermione Granger.

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

_Christmas Eve  
_

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy."

Draco stopped walking, staring at a new Muggle Studies Professor passing him by. He nodded back suspiciously and said, "Erm, good morning, sir."

The Professor smiled and continued on his way.

However, Draco remained still, staring after that strange man. What was that?

It's been going on for nearly two days now. Ever since he helped Hermione go to the hospital wing, it's as if everyone is acting warm towards him now.

Why the hell?

it's unnatural and it feels... weird. Speaking of Hermione, he hasn't seen her since then. He's been avoiding her ever since she thanked him for helping, because it just felt _weird_. It was as if they were becoming friends.

Him and her?

Friends?

It's just strange.

"Hey."

Draco turned around to see Astoria Greengrass walking towards him. "Hey."

"Heard you're this big new hero now." She grinned, jokingly slapping his arm.

Draco scowled, "Hero?"

"Rumour has it that you've been helping Granger with her shopping and even helped her when she was injured." She was staring at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He only rolled his eyes, "Don't believe everything you hear."

Axtoria continued to look suspicious. When he kept his face unreadable, she seemed satisfied and shrugged, "Right. Only rumours. Anyway, I'll see you soon." She winked before leaving, causing Draco to scowl even more.

Well that was annoying.

He didn't know where his feet was taking him until he ended up on the Astronomy tower. It was as if something had drawn him to come here. It was weird, because this is the last place he wants to be in, but somehow... being here feels right.

He leaned against the handles to stare at the night sky, listening to the leaves rustling from the forest as the wind danced through them. The night is filled with those bright stars, that he could even make out the constellations. That familiar smell of snow and cold air hitting his skin have never felt more welcoming than now.

Wow.. so this is what peace feels like.

"Thought I would find you here."

Draco dropped his head in defeat, laughing. "Merlin, Granger."

Hermione grinned back, coming to stand beside him. "Not my fault you're so predictable."

Draco shook his head and looked at her, the smile still plastered on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me." She said, raising an eyebrow in that demanding way of hers.

He rolled his eyes and looked out to the view again. "Have not."

"Oh? So you didn't receive any of my owls?"

Draco played dumb. "You've been owling me? What, can't get enough of me, is that it?"

Hermione glared at him, smacking his head with her gloved hand. "Don't be stupid. I only wanted to thank you for helping me."

Draco threw her an annoyed look and gingerly touched his head, "You thanked me a hundred times. Thanks to you, people are looking at me as if I'm bloody Potter or something."

"No," Hermione laughed, "People are looking at you as if you're you and not as a Death Eater. _You_ chose to carry me back, not a Death Eater. I think people really appreciates you trying, that's all."

Ugh, he's beginning to feel that warm feeling inside. It's so bloody cheesy, it's bugging him.

"Whatever." He shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Sighing, she looked up at the sky and grinned, "You're not so bad, Draco Malfoy."

Draco turned his head to look at her. She looked back at him and shrugged, still smiling. Draco rolled his eyes at her but smirked nonetheless. "Neither are you. For an annoying Know-It-All."

They both stayed there in silence, enjoying the peace the winter night is giving them.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, feeling nervous. She glanced at her watch and realize it's two more minutes before Christmas, meaning it's time. She reached for the small box from her extended charm bag and sighed.

"For you."

Draco shifted, so he was facing her. A small black boxed, with a silver lace ribbon wrapped around it was being presented to him.

He frowned at the box in her hand and nodded towards it, "What is that?"

"A gift, obviously." Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I see that." Draco said slowly, "Why are you giving it to me."

"Just shut up and take it." She snapped, feeling annoyed with his ungratefulness.

Hesitantly, he took it.

"Don't open it yet." Hermione said, glancing at her watch. "You have a minute-"

"A minute for what?" Draco asked, staring at the box still.

"Wait... okay... Three, two, one... Yes!" She looked up and grinned, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

His eyes widened, "What?"

Still grinning, she crossed her arms and nodded towards the box. "Open it."

He looked back down at the box and sighed, "Granger.. This is too much, I didn't-"

"Merlin's sake, since when do you not accepts gifts from people!" She groaned impatiently, "Just open it, already!"

Draco playfully glared at her but sighed. Pulling on one of the ribbon's end, he untangled it from the box, and gently placed the ribbon inside his pocket for keeping. His thumb brushed against the texture of the gift box and with only a second of hesitation, he opened it.

.

* * *

.

It was his ornament.

The ornament he secretly used to participate in that cheesy Christmas Wish list thing Hermione and McGonagall came up with.

But why is... Why is he...?

He looked up to see Hermione blushing.

"I uh.. I may have accidentally saw you putting your ornament up that night you went up to bother me." She grinned sheepishly. "Being the curious person I am, I wanted to know what you wished for. Honestly, I thought your wish was something selfish like 'I wish I had more Galleons' or whatever. But.. you surprised me."

"But I broken the rules." Draco said, "I cheated, I added two wishes. Guess the tree only chose one, huh?"

Hermione shook her head, "You idiot. The rule was to make a simple wish. Who cares if you reword it to make it sound only one? One wish you had came true few days ago. For your second wish.. well, that's why I'm here."

He stared at her.

Silence.

She stared back.

Silence.

Only the sound of the wind is being heard between them.

Great.

Now it's beginning to feel even more awkward around here. Merlin, she knew this was going to be a bad idea, but no. She had to be a nice person and try to grant him his wish. Now he's probably thinking what an even more strange weird person she is. Cursing herself for her foolishness, she turned her head to look at the lake.

"Thank you." Draco mumbled, gently placing the ornament back inside the box.

Hermione blushed but shook her head, her gaze glued to the view. Anywhere but him. "It's nothing. Merry Christmas."

Draco smirked, noticing the redness on her cheeks. He edged towards her and placed his hand besides hers. He glanced back down at the gift box and felt that familiar warm feeling all over again.

Only... it isn't bugging him this time.

Not anymore.

Gently, he reached forward to grasp her hand with his. Even though her hand is covered with a glove, he can still feel the warmth from her skin. He noticed her stiffening beside him and kept himself from laughing at her uneasiness.

Oh, to hell with it.

Without anymore hesitations, he bent down to give her cheeks a gentle kiss. He laughed, seeing the skin reddening even more. "Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too, Granger."

.

* * *

.

_Christmas Tree Wish List_

_Name__:__ Draco Malfoy_

_Year: Repeating for 8th year  
_

_House: Slytherin  
_

_I wish people would give me a small chance to redeem myself. _

_I'm tired of spending Christmas time alone again.  
_

_-DM  
_

_.  
_

* * *

_.  
_

**oohhmaagaaahhh so flufffyyy! hahaha hey guys! **

**so sorry for any grammer mistakes. Wrote this in the middle of the night. Can't sleep.  
**

**I felt as if i haven't written a fluffy one shot in a while so here's one for the holidays!  
**

**Hope everyone is having a good one!  
**

**Reviews? x  
**


End file.
